thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Moore (ITF)
Annie Moore is a main character who first appears in Thunderslate's Into The Fray: Season One. Character Annie is docile, humble and gentle, traits which were lost by most at the inception of the apocalypse. Despite this Annie still retains her childlike wonder but recognizes the dangers of walkers and humans alike. However, she is fairly inept in terms of combat and does not fare well looking after herself, instead relying on Wyatt amongst other group members to secure her safety. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known of Annie's past other than that she had a cruel father who smoked and occasionally beat or burned her if she got on his nerves. Her mother's status is unknown though it is presumed her father was a single parent. Post-Apocalypse It is unknown what happened to Annie at the inception of the apocalypse, though it can be assumed that she was separated from her father and was accepted into Carver's camp. It seems that she learned the dangers of walkers as she understands what they are capable of. Season 1 "Into The Fray" When the camp was overrun Annie was cornered and subsequently rescued by her future guardian, Wyatt. She escaped with Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos. "Lost In Transit" She later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When they investigated an odd thumping noise, Annie stayed downstairs with Wyatt to keep lookout for Marshall. When his secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up, leaving Annie with Wyatt. Once the two were sure they were clear they camped in an abandoned car for the night. "The Enemy Within" In the morning, Wyatt found the bodies of Marshall and Shel and they were united with Russell and Ralph, the latter of whom left to find Vince, Miles and Becca. A week later the group travelled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Wyatt attempted to give Annie a new jacket and take her old one off but she did not let him until he told her she could trust him to keep whatever it was she was hiding a secret. Annie revealed the injuries her father had inflicted on her in the pre-apocalypse. Later she witnessed one of the group shoot a bandit that was holding Daniel and Lucia at gunpoint. The gunshot alerted walkers and she escaped with Wyatt, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. "Blood Runs Cold" Annie and her half of the group made their way to Indiana, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Ivan held a gun to the back of Annie's head, causing Miles to give in and divert attention from her, buying the rest of the group time and eventually lying by saying it was he who killed the bandit, leading to his execution. Annie escaped with Wyatt, Vince and Becca. "Nowhere To Run" On the way to the Outpost Annie finds Daniel's hat and the group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. Daniel gives Annie his hat, putting on her hat and then twisting it so it's on backwards, insisting it looks cooler. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Becca and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Becca and Annie take on Brandon. The bandit gives Becca concussion and she cannot get up while he attacks Annie. Annie evades Brandon for a short time until he tackles her to the ground. As he pins her down Becca gets behind him and slits his throat, unintentionally referring to Annie as her sister. They hug it out and leave to find the others. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Annie has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Appearances Into The Fray Season 1 *"Into The Fray" *"Lost In Transit" *"The Enemy Within" *"Blood Runs Cold" *"Nowhere To Run" Trivia TBA Category:Main Characters Category:Into The Fray Category:Into The Fray: Season One